


Saved by an Angel

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is a Tease, Creampie, Destiel Smut Brigade, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Teeth, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Castiel is a leader. He leads with fear, torment and pain as his arsenal. The thing is, he hates it, his only confidants are Hanna and his human. Castiel despises who he has to be to rule the angels on earth and finds comfort in the arms of his human companion, his pet. So when his human companion is murdered finding another is imperative.--------Hanna knows that the angels like their human toys and Cas has to lead by example, so she found a new one, a perfect one, a Winchester. She only hopes that it's enough to keep her master going or all of their lives will be forfeit._________Dean has been tormented his whole life. Angels treat humans like toys, like slaves and other humans help them. When Hanna takes him from his slave life to a grand house with an Angel master. Castiel is nothing like Dean expects. Cas wants less than nothing to do with him, he's a prop in their games and Dean is safe so he doesn't care. He's happy to live out his life here. He doesn't care that Castel looks at him in that way or that it's weeks before he sees him, he doesn't care for his suits or his big blue eyes. Nope, doesn't care at all...





	Saved by an Angel

“Castiel, Sir…I’m sorry…I didn’t…” the angel on his knees was muted with a flick of a finger.

“How I detest failure Urial.”

“But, sir, I didn’t know it was your human, it was on the mezzanine…”

Castiel spun at the incessant excuses, his eyebrow raised and the look was searing. He was bored already, fear was such an ugly emotion but it was the only thing they seemed to respect. Every time someone failed him he had to go through this theatre, it was exhausting.

The handsome leader of the angels strode in slow circles around the bloody, desperate weeping soldier on the floor and grinned, it wasn’t pleasant.

“You should always know what is mine, Uriel. It is much better for your health that way, Brother.” the last snapped between gritted teeth.

Castiel ran his fingers through his short dark hair, this vessel was his favourite, humans adored it and it disarmed them. He caught his reflection in the window of the mansion he called home and admired his chiselled jaw and high cheekbones. Pretty he thought as he ignored the smattering of blood on his skin. Uriel reached out and grabbed Cas’s suit leg which was the second mistake the angel had made that day.

“Uriel, I like this suit. It’s my favourite.” the tone was all menace as he removed his bloody hand from the white cotton blend.

“Sorry sir…” he choked out.

Castiel clenched his fist making the kneeled man bleed some more.

“Why, exactly did you kill my pet?” Castiel asked, his tone bored but genuinely upset behind it all.

Uriel raised his head as much as he could from his place on the solid oak floor, it took a few tries to get the words out but eventually, he said: ‘dropped my wine…’

Castiel growled and it was terrifying.

“Uriel…this is why I can’t have nice things” Castiel breathed out, he was incensed. The three army generals that were watching waited for the hammer to fall, they were straight-faced and unmoving, they would stay so even if Castiel killed their friend. They were both loyal and petrified to a fault.

Their leader paused and then rethought his idea; he needed to make a point.

“Hannah, take Uriel to Hell. Crowley needs some fresh meat.” Castiel felt more than saw Uriel flinch, it was like a whip.

The redhead, Cas’s second in command motioned for two other angels to pick Uriel up.

“How long sir?” she asked, her face unreadable.

“A decade should do it…”

Castiel was busy picking imaginary dirt from his nails as shock registered on his generals’ faces, the words sounded too casual for a sentence so terrible. The room became still.

“Ten years sir?” Hanna clarified, hoping she’d misheard.

“Did I stutter?”

“No sir.” with that she vanished, as did Ureal and his guards.

“Let it be known. My pet’s faces should be memorised and anyone who slips in this will suffer.”, his tone implying infinite pain to all those who disobeyed.

Cas strode into his private rooms, they were grandiose and furnished with human treasures. He’d been living in this manor house for decades now and enjoyed the Georgian style, the large gardens and the murals that littered the ceilings. In the beginning, his family had thought him weak for collecting the human things; he’d shown them that his hobbies should not be mistaken for weakness. Dropping his exhausted vessel into an oversized chair he mourned. His Pet was dead and he couldn’t do anything about it without looking too attached, 'damn it’ he thought as he wished humans weren’t so fragile or his brothers weren’t so impulsive. Damn Uriel for pushing him to this.

“Hannah…” Castiel addressed his friend as she appeared, “Please don’t start, I’ve had enough for today.”

“I’m sorry my friend but if you don’t pick another pet…” she said softly, it was calm and reassuring. Hannah was the only one that knew how attached Cas was to his human partners.

“I can’t just replace him, Hannah.”

“You’ll look weak Cas, we can’t look weak.”

Growling in frustration he slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, it cracked a little and he cursed at his own temper.

“Have you…” he trailed off as she smiled.

“Yes I already have one lined up, he was being sold by human dealers, they knew you had a type and they’d been saving him especially for you.” she considered his expression, it was pained and disinterested.

“Cas?” she prompted.

“Fine, bring him in but I don’t like this Hannah.” her boss was draped over the chair now like a child, head over one end and feet the other. It probably wasn’t going to be the best first meeting but she was sure he’d like the new one. It was in everyone’s best interests that Castiel was happy, he kept them all safe.

There was a whoosh of air and Hanna reappeared with a very well dressed human. Castiel was almost unique in that he dressed his pets like himself just in darker colours. The angel squinted, opening an eye a crack, curiosity getting the better of him. 'Ah crap’, he thought, he’s so pretty. Damn Hannah and her good taste. Cas slid himself upright and admired the human that stood so tall and proud, you didn’t see that often as usually they were broken and you had to do some rebuilding. Not this one, there was a fear in his eyes, but you had to look for it and what was that in there too, was that gratitude? Whatever the humans had been putting him through must have been bad for him to be grateful to be here.

“What is your name?” Castiel asked, and the human flinched at the care in the tone.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.”

Castiel paused then, Winchester, well well, Hanna had outdone herself this time.

She was grinning as she stood behind the human.

“Leave us?” Castiel ordered firmly and she nodded then disappeared.

The angel strode around his new human and admired the view. He was a little taller than Cas and he’d never admit it aloud but he liked that. His hair was dark and styled well thanks to Hannah, his body wrapped in one of Cas’s favourite blue suits looked hard and strong. As his heart beat faster in his chest Cas reconsidered whether this was a good idea, just for a moment.

Yes, if he had to start over, this wasn’t the worst choice.

“Dean, did Hannah explain to you why you are here?”

It was necessary for the human to feel safe and this is how Cas did it, by giving them the illusion of control. Striding slowly over to his chair he turned and slid into it.

“Come, sit.” Cas motioned to the seat next to his.

Dean walked with purpose and Cas admired the human immediately. 

“Please feel free to speak,” he added in his calmest voice.

“Not really, she just said it’d be better than where I was.”

The shrug was careless but haunting shadows flicked behind his eyes, Cas felt pained.

Already the angel knew he was in trouble. A Winchester, the prophecies…he was excited.

“You’re mine now, my Pet. Do you understand what that means?” Cas asked trying to gauge how much Dean knew about their power structures.

“They say pets are like cannon fodder, used and thrown out like trash…” Dean sneered.

Oh yes, Cas thought, I like this one.

“Usually, yes but mine are better-taken care of.” Dean perked up at this, “My last human…” Cas breathed deep keeping the emotions back, “Was with me for 30 years.”

“Where is he now if you take such good care of them?”

Cas could hear the sarcasm and it made him smile and hurt all at the same time.

“There was an accident and he was murdered. The angel responsible is currently in Hell paying for his…indiscretion.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and Cas laughed.

The angel was sure that Dean hadn’t been expecting an answer let alone the truth.

“Listen to me Dean; you’re only here because I can’t show any weakness. I like you but if you tell anyone what I’m like within these walls, I can’t help you. I have an image that needs to be protected at all costs. You can benefit from my grace, you can speak to Hannah for anything you need and you’ll have your own rooms but you won’t see me and you’ll stay out of my way, except for official appearances to which Hannah will bring you.“

“I thought…” the implications were all over the human face.

“I know what you thought. I was very attached to Dmitri and if I didn’t have to do this I wouldn’t, so just enjoy your life and stay out of my way.”

The shocked expression on Dean’s face would have been funny except for the hint of hurt and fear behind his eyes.

“You will be protected, just stay where you are told.” Cas relaxed his head back, done with today’s drama.

“Hannah?” he called and she appeared instantly, “Take him please.”

“Sir.” She disappeared with Dean in an instant and that was Cas’s cue to crawl into bed, one he never slept in. Where he curled around his humans’ pillow and sob with grief until the material was soaked.

______________________

Dean was released by the red-haired angel and she directed him where he could and couldn’t go. His room was, well, enormous. There was a bathroom, a huge bed and a lounge. Moving to the sofa he sat and wondered how the hell life could change so drastically one week to the next. This time last week he was being pimped out to any angel that would pay for him, used like meat while they waited for this one’s pet to be killed it seemed. There were times that angels had asked to purchase him and his captors had always denied them claiming he was meant for their boss. It kept their wrath at bay but always left him unsure of what was going to happen next.

The tears were falling before he could stop them, he was safe. That’s what Hannah had said when she took him, that he would be safe. Looking around and thinking back to his conversation with the angel’s leader he really felt it for the first time in his life, safe.

At an official meeting a week later Dean saw Castiel again. Hannah had instructed him that he should appear looking well dressed and get Castiel anything he asked for during it. Standing in a room of angels, they stared at him like a specimen in a jar as his name was spoken under quiet breath. Castiel looked smug and refined as he sat at the large table.

“You all know my new pet, Dean Winchester.” at the confirmation by Castiel the room erupted.

Dean stepped back involuntarily at the noise and looks he was receiving.

“Let it be known he is mine and under my protection.”

The angels nodded collectively and Dean could almost feel their admiration for Castiel, it was weird, what did this have to do with him?

The meeting was dull and Dean just watched them as they discussed the human resistance, Hell and a few other things. On disbanding, Hannah asked Dean to go to Castiel’s rooms.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas gestured to a chair, “How are you?”

“Fine,” Dean replied not sure what response was expected.

“Hanna tells me that you had a family once?” the abrupt change to personal conversation threw Dean and he answered honestly, “Yes, my brother was the last to be taken.”

“You believe them all dead?” Castiel asked gently and Dean nodded.

“Hannah.” Castiel 'instructed and the angel appeared with a tall, thin man who looked malnourished.

“Get off me you dirty…” the man started before locking eyes with the human in the suit.

“Dean?” the man said moving slowly not believing his eyes.

“…Sammy?” Dean choked out as he threw himself across the room at his brother.

“Oh my god you’re alive.” the words were broken by tears but Dean pushed them out to make it seem more real to his mind, this had to be a dream.

The men who hadn’t seen each other in years were oblivious to the angels watching.

Dean turned to Castiel with wide, damp eyes and thanked him.

“Samuel will be located in the room next to yours, he will be working in the armoury and you can see him whenever you like.”

Dean felt the tears rise again; his brother was back, whole and safe. He stared at the Angel waiting for the catch but Castiel just smiled, it was warm and soft. Dean felt something in his chest move and it was a strange sensation.

Castiel nodded and waved his hand at Hannah, an indication to leave.

Once they were back in Dean’s room the men spoke for hours about their missed years. They slept in Dean’s lounge both too afraid to split after the reunion, scared that it would all be a mistake, a hallucination. It wasn’t and when he woke the next day Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the angel that had saved his brother.

The weeks passed, Dean played his role and Sam became strong and healthy. Dean couldn’t have wished for more, shouldn’t have but eventually, his mind started to wonder.

Castiel was on his mind and whenever he saw the angel his body became tense and flustered. Occasionally Dean was invited to Cas’s rooms but it was always one-sided, Dean spoke and Cas listened. He couldn’t understand what the angel got out of the interaction but was happy to discuss his family and his life because the gratitude would never stop as long as the angel kept them both safe.

One day things shifted for Dean, there was a party, the first since his arrival here and as usual, he was told to dress well and attend. Hannah made it clear he was not to leave the main room with anyone, it was not safe. That is what had happened to Dmitri and even though he thought he was safe, humans never really were in the company of angels. Well, angels that weren’t Castiel.

The party was a black tie affair and Castiel was head to toe in black on black, a diversion from the angelic white he always wore. Dean noted the way the dark colours highlighted the man’s tanned skin and almost midnight hair. He found himself staring at his master as he glided through the room, shaking hands and flirting with men and women alike. Jealousy stirred in his chest and it shocked him so much that he jumped. He was jealous of an angel, what was happening to him? Was he that easy to win over? Some nice digs, a saved brother and a handsome face, that was enough to win him from his own species? Disgusted with himself he tried to push the thoughts from his mind… but his eyes; they followed the sexy angel around the ballroom all night.

_________________

Castiel saw Dean watching and was shocked at the expression in the man’s eyes. It was all fire, possession and lust. Cas feigned nonchalance as he flirted his way around the room, charm worked better than fear in certain circumstances he’d found. Every time he spoke, especially to another attractive person Dean winced. It made the angel feel things that he didn’t want to so he shut it down and carried on. Glancing periodically at Dean was something Castiel ignored as he did it. Maybe, he thought, maybe with that look in his eye it was time to get Dean to help him?

_____________

Dean was summoned the next day to Castiel’s suite. He dressed impeccably in smart trousers and a black shit that gaped at the neck. The nerves were intense by the time he arrived and smoothing the material of his shirt he knocked on the huge gilded doors.

“Come in” the angel’s soft voice called.

Dean entered and was met with Castiel, half-naked on his sofa.

This was the most casual Dean had ever seen him, the loose white cut-offs draped around sculpted hips. His stomach was hard and flat, Dean struggled not to feel. He didn’t want to find Castiel attractive and he sure as shit didn’t want to feel more than that. The guy was an angel, the enemy. The verbal chastisement was lost when Castiel waved Dean toward him.

“Hello Dean,” he said, the words, like molten honey as they dripped through Dean’s body leaving tiny fires as they moved.

“Castiel.” was all Dean could say as the smaller man rose with a blade in his hand.

“I need your help.” Cas started, Dean, wondered what an angel possibly needed help with.

Cas explained that on occasion he syphoned his grace away. Dean had no idea what that meant and the angel went on to say that it was basically their power. Castiel stored his own away in case of emergency, war or a challenge but that none of his angels knew and he wanted to keep it that way.

“So, you’re going to cut yourself and I need to hold the jar?” Dean clarified.

Cas nodded, “I can do it alone but I need someone I can trust who doesn’t want it for themselves. A human is the only being that can’t use grace.” Dean realised that Castiel trusted him with something insanely important and it made him glow a little, which he hated and shut it down. The emotion didn’t want to stay there, especially when the expression on Cas’s face was so trusting and open.

“If I need it, it will be an emergency, Hanna will do as you instruct in that instance, she will take you to my vault and you will open it with your blood,” he explained as Dean’s expression became more and more incredulous.

“My blood?”

“Yes, she took it from you on your arrival if you remember?, You’ll just need to cut yourself and place the wound on the sigil and Hanna will return you to me with the grace.”

Right, Dean thought…just that easy.

“Ready?” Cas asked and motioned for Dean to come closer, they were less than an arm’s reach away already so when the gap closed Dean’s heart raced. Licking his lips involuntarily caught the angel’s attention and he made a sound, somewhere between pain and lust. The noise had him on edge.

The human took the glass bottle that was covered with runes and symbols. Cas raised the knife to his neck but he couldn’t resist the temptation to move closer and leaned in. Dean’s neck was right there and Cas paused taking in a deep breath against the bare skin. Dean froze. Cas lifted his head dragging warm lips over the beautiful human’s jaw, the kiss was light and barely there but by god it was sexy. Dean took a deep shuddering breath afraid to move as he pulled away; looking almost hostile with lust. Neither of them said a thing and Dean was hard as a rock. Before he could ask about it Cas raised the blade to his skin. The move made Dean flinch and Cas smiled. Castiel could have made the cut anywhere of course but the human didn’t know that, so as he made the opening in his neck, Dean had to move exponentially closer. The tension was palpable.

Castiel hadn’t realised he was going to do it until he had and then cursed himself for his weakness, he shouldn’t want the human closer. Staring into pretty green eyes was undoing him. The grace ebbed out of Cas into the vial. Dean stared in awe.

After only moments Cas healed the cut and asked Dean to close the grace’s jar. As soon as the lid was on, the glass went opaque; the grace was hidden. The angel transported them both to his vault which was a cave and not what Dean had expected. This time he had to bleed and the wall opened to a vast cavern with a well in the middle. The opening looked old but as he approached, Dean could see that the inside was actually red marble filled with grace. Castiel must have been doing this a long time; there was a ton of it. It was beautiful.

Adding dean’s sample to the rest was a simple thing and once complete Cas transported him back to the suite.

“You may go now, come back in two days unless told otherwise.” There was a chill to the angels voice and Dean shuddered.

____________________________

Two days later Castiel was rolling around in bed with Seraph, she was a tall leggy blonde with almost no standing in the angel hierarchy. Women helped to take the edge off his pain and lust when it arose, without bringing up any unwanted memories. It wasn’t the same, as what he actually wanted but he wasn’t ready to go there yet. As if summoned by that thought Dean knocked on the door.

“One moment,” Cas yelled, finishing himself off deep inside the moaning woman. She looked dejected when he told her to leave and even more so when he told her to walk out like a human.

Castiel wanted to see how Dean reacted, though he’d never admit it.

The pretty woman opened the main door to a startled human and growled at him to move. Wearing only a slip she flashed as she shoved past.

Castiel was walking around in his boxers which brought Dean to a halt as he laid eyes on him.

“Were you busy…” Dean started, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Yes.” Castiel was short with him, snappy.

Dean felt sick; maybe he’d imagined the flirting? Maybe it was all in his head.

“Come here, Dean,” Cas asked and he moved toward the sofa, indicating to sit, then moved closer to the human. Dean was so confused.

Castiel took his face in his hand and Dean flinched, wary. He didn’t like this new unpredictable side of Castiel.

“Do you know how beautiful you are Dean?” Cas whispered and Dean was thrown. So he obviously wasn’t imagining it.

“Thank you, Castiel.”

Cas groaned internally at the words, his heart was pounding and the need that should have been sated only moments ago was raging in his groin and chest like an inferno.

The angel blade came from nowhere and Cas passed Dean the bottle, the grace was syphoned and stored and Dean was dismissed yet again.

This routine went on for weeks. Dean would turn up and Cas would be finishing up with some woman and he would flirt mercilessly, steal kisses and then send him away. Today had started no differently as a pretty brunette poured herself through the doors, seductive and satisfied. The jealousy flamed through Dean, burning his insides like acid.

As usual, Cas was barely dressed, this time in only a white towel that hung low on his hips. Dean’s heart sped, palms clammy as he sat on the sofa next to Cas. The angel moved in so close he was almost touching, again.

Castiel’s cock was throbbing as he moved closer to his beautiful human. They faced each other and he leaned in to brush hot lips across that perfect jaw but before he could Dean stood in a fit of rage.

“Are you kidding me?” he spat out, Castiel’s eyes grew wide in his startled face. “Dude, I’m grateful to you for everything I really am but this… this shit is killing me.”

The human started to pace across the room, his tanned skin catching the light as he passed in front of the window. “I’m rock fucking solid and trembling every time I leave here. I just can’t…” Dean faded out as he realised who he was speaking too and swallowed hard. His breathing became shallow and panicked but firm in his choice he continued.

“…I want you and it’s killing me. To see you fuck other people… I can’t take this anymore Castiel, either fuck me or kill me but I can’t keep doing thi-”

The kiss came from nowhere, Cas’s lips smashing against the humans as he enveloped him in his bare arms.

The towel that reigned in Cas’s modesty was slipping and Dean could feel the hard length as it pressed against his thigh.

Cas lifted Dean and the human wrapped his legs around the shorter man’s waist, they licked and bit at each other’s mouths, their destination; the bedroom. The sheets were still rumpled from earlier; Cas tipped his conquest on to the soft mattress with no effort. 

The kisses were wet and long and hard. Their stubble rubbed and Dean thought it was the best feeling in the world. Cas’s hands slid over the suit Dean was wearing and tore it from the waist up, material and buttons going everywhere. The trousers followed and they were both naked; Dean almost purred as Cas’s skin pressed against his. 'Sweet fucking relief 'he thought as their chests met, cock’s touching. Cas took his time kissing, licking and biting lightly down Dean’s neck, torso and then inner thighs and the stunning human writhed under his touch. Dean couldn’t cope when Cas took his cock in his mouth, he would have died happy right there as he moaned and grasped at the sheets. The hot, wet mouth that caressed the skin of his cock imbued with a refined skill and it was enough to kill him, well he had asked.

Burying his hands in the man’s hair a moment later made it even better. The angel cursed as Dean pulled a little, oh he liked that.

“If you keep doing that human I’m going to lose my control.” the words came out rough, strained.

“Oh please fucking do.” Dean moaned.

Cas ran teeth lightly over Dean’s most sensitive part and the gasp was what did it, that last tenuous straw broke. Cas’s resolution, the one to drag this out, was given a firm shove into ‘not happening’.

Dean felt Cas buck his hips as he moaned, hot damn this guy was gorgeous. The pressure from a hand that wrapped firmly around Dean’s cock made him hiss with pleasure.

“Castiel, fuck me, please…”

Cas shuddered at the breathless request and nearly came as he flipped the other man over; what a perfect ass he groaned internally. 

The head of his cock was smooth but solid as a rock. It pressed into Dean’s now slick hole, thanks to some ‘angel mojo’.

“O holy shit…” Dean threw out between moans as Cas forced himself into the tight space like it was the last thing he would ever do.

“Dean, you’re amazing,” Cas whispered as his eyes rolled back into his head. Dean hissed as fingers dug into his hips, the feel of all the restrained angel strength was pushing him over the edge.

The orgasm rolled over him like a steam train, all heat and power as Cas gripped his hips as ploughed into him. The angel thrust and moaned as Dean came into the sheets.

“So close…” Cas breathed.

The thrusts got faster, harder, more, just more and then it was over. Cas came, cutting Dean’s skin with his nails as he lost control of his strength. The angel’s hips bucked and shuddered against Dean’s ass.

“Fuck, just fuck.” Dean groaned as Cas moved deeper

They shuddered to a halt and keeping him inside Dean leaned back into the angel’s chest, panting, spent.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tight,

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

The pain from the cuts on Dean’s hips vanished.

“What are you sorry for? That was amazing.” Dean scolded playfully.

“I hurt you.” Cas whimpered, he sounded so lost that Dean was shocked. This strong powerful being was distressed that he’d left a few nail marks when actually he could have snapped him in half without thinking about it.

Dean pulled away and turned to him, taking his face in his hot, clammy hands.

“I loved it, all of it. Don’t take that away from me. You were amazing.”

As Cas met his eyes, the human knew he was lost. This wasn’t just lust that they’d both been fighting, it was love. Dean had been in denial because Cas was the enemy. Cas didn’t want to admit he could love like this so soon, but sometimes Dean though, love just didn’t wait until you were ready.

“Come lay with me,” Dean asked and Cas shuffled into his bed under the taller man’s arm. Dean fell asleep in the way that humans do, and the angel breathed deeply for the first time in a while. This could be good he thought, this could be really good.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment, follow and share with friends...and if you have time please feel free to visit my Tumblr blog https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans


End file.
